The Stone
by Caidyn
Summary: Written for a contest. Provides my own insight on Cadmus Peverell.


Cadmus Peverell was back to the town he had grown up in. He had gone off to other places in search of somewhere to work. It had been years, maybe about seven, since he had left. That had been enough time to become a master in his guild, stonemasonry. There would be money coming in since in this small town there were barely any people who had that power. To top it all off he had been training, on the side, to become a better wizard. Mostly he had focused on the art of Transfiguration. Skilled in Transfiguration and stonemasonry made him feel confident that he would be able to woo the girl he had fallen for seven years ago.

Olivia Porter was the girl's name. She had bone colored white skin that was flawless as if it had never seen a ray of sunlight in its life; brown hair that looked so dark against her white skin, it went down to her waist in little waves of precision that were only achieved in nature; brown eyes that were very light and looked almost grey when in the right light. To Cadmus she was the picture of perfection, and he would win her over with his new skills. With a job he would be worthy of her hand in marriage.

He was back now, ready to win her over. Cadmus strolled into his small town with dirt covered roads with a knapsack over his shoulder. The only people in the streets were children playing with each other. It was just as he had left it. Still ever cocky he strode down the street in his black cloak made out of fine materials imported from China. The children watched him walk in some kind of stunned awe. That only made him feel better about winning Olivia's heart.

It was a short walk to the house that she had been living in when he had last seen her. Raising a fist he sharply knocked on the door. A man, Mr. Porter, opened the door. He frowned when he saw him. "Cadmus? Cadmus Peverell? It's been years since I have seen you! How are you? What brings you around here?"

"I am here to ask for your daughter's hand."

"Excuse me? Olivia's hand?" Mr. Porter's face fell. "I'm sorry Mr. Peverell but that cannot happen. You see, my little Olivia passed on because of consumption. That was two years ago, sir. I am very sorry but you cannot marry her. Now if you'll please excuse me." The man closed the door, leaving Cadmus standing there in a state of shock.

Olivia? His Olivia, gone? They had grown up in that town together; he was quite a bit older than her. Five years was a great difference in his eyes. They had been childhood friends, him the one reaching out while she had shown a greater interest in Ignotus. He would never be able to forgive his brother for that. When he had become of age, he had vowed he would win her heart from his brother that didn't want her in the first place. Ignotus didn't deserve her anyways with the way he always had his nose buried in a book. He was odd, even for a wizard.

It was true that he had admired her from afar for the most part but in his mind she was his. And he would have her. In a burst of anger he kicked the door in front of him before storming off. One way or another he would have her because he loved her. And when you loved someone, you would have them no matter what the cost. What he needed the most was to see his two brothers Ignotus and Antioch.

Antioch was the eldest brother. He was skilled in dueling and had won many a contest that brought in money for the family. Ignotus was the youngest who seemed wise above all his years from all the reading that he did. Cadmus thought that his youngest brother was the stupidest because he had never tried to live and have fun with the powers God had given them.

The childhood home he had once lived in was close to the edge of town, by woods that had a path that ended at a river. The three brothers had never gone past the river since there was no bridge to get over it. Maybe if they went there someday he could show, with the help of his brothers, that the years of training would actually help him. And he could get the girl he had lost off his mind.

When at his home he burst into it, landing right in the living room. Antioch was the only one who looked up. A wide smile stretched across his face. "Brother! How have you been? It has been eons since I last saw you!" He stood from his spot on the floor to wrap his arms around his brother in a tight hug.

"Fine, fine; I've been fine. And yourself? Has Ignotus been giving you trouble?"

"Trouble? None whatsoever; all he does is read," Antioch answered. Cadmus chuckled and walked in further.

"Why didn't you think of telling me that Ms. Olivia Porter died? I'm sure you knew how I felt about her." Antioch looked down as if the topic made him uncomfortable.

"Cadmus, I am sorry. I didn't know what your reaction would be. Come, let us forget all this and find something for us to do. Ignotus put down your book and come with us on a walk. Why don't we show this town that we are the privileged few."

Ignotus looked up. "Antioch, I don't believe that this is the best idea. You know what will happen if we show what we can do. We'll be marked as witc-"

"Oh shut up, Ignotus! We don't care," Cadmus cried. Antioch laughed. "Come on," Cadmus continued, "Just follow along. You don't have to do anything." Ignotus glared at them for a moment before setting down his book. There was a smirk on Cadmus's face; he was clearly amused he had gotten his youngest brother to get up and do something other than read.

Without another word said between the three of them they walked from the house and down the well traveled path. Along the way Antioch and Cadmus boasted about things they had done over the years; duels, women, you name it. Ignotus barely looked over at them; he was much unlike his elder brothers. Eventually they made it to that river, which still didn't have a bridge to it. "Ignotus, we need your help to get over this. Please? Just this once. No one is around," Antioch said, grinning.

"Fine. Just this once, so don't ask me again." Ignotus pulled out his wand just as Cadmus did. With a silent flourish in unity they created a bridge out of thin air and maybe a bit of vines. In his mind, Cadmus did most of it. He was the one who actually had the training in this field.

Cadmus was the one to step onto the bridge they created first, head held high. From the gloom of the lake beneath him, something rose. It was a large dark figure. Behind him he could hear one of his brother's gasp. "You have beaten Death itself. I salute you," the figure said in a loud voice. "For defeating me I want to give you a prize. What can I give you, sir?"

Death was addressing him. For a long moment he thought. What could he have that would trump death and reward himself? The one thing he wanted was Olivia back to him so he could marry her. In a soft, breathless tone he said, "I want a stone that can bring the dead back to the living."

"And so it shall be," Death said in a low voice. He picked up a stone from the riverbed and placed it in Cadmus's open palm.

**A/N**

**Wrote this for a contest (: I hope the people who read it, enjoy ****it. And so don't forget to review it!**


End file.
